As a conventional method for forming a conductive layer serving as an antenna, a pixel electrode, a wiring, or the like over a flexible substrate, the following methods are given: a method in which, after a composition that contains particles with a metal element is printed over a flexible substrate by a screen printing method, the composition is heated and baked to form a conductive layer; and a method in which a conductive layer is formed over a flexible substrate by a plating method.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-310502